I'm With You
by Hoshi Gin Tsukino
Summary: Life just isn't going right for my favorite shinobi and kunoichi. Both live in two different worlds. The kunoichi comes from one of Konoha's well respected, famous and prestigious families and the shinobi is a nobody hated by his village. NaruHina
1. Trying to figure out this life

"I'm With You"**  
by: Hoshi G. Tsukino**

**  
**Summary: Life just isn't going right for my favorite shinobo and kunoichi. Both live in two different worlds. The kunoichi comes from one of Konoha's well respected, famous and prestigious families and the shinobo is a nobody hated by his village. At least he seems to be a nobody, with no family. NaruHina (first attempt at Naruto fic)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**  
**-----------------------------------------**  
**It was raining night in Konoha. Most of the villagers were in the house sleeping. One kunoichi stood on the bridge that Team 7 usually met on for training. The kunoichi's dark blue hair was dripping with water as it clung to her forehead. Hyuuga Hinata had her head down, her tears blending in with the rain. **  
**The cold metal of her forehead protector touched her chin. Neji and Hiashi's cruelty and hatred of her finally took its toll on her as she belittled herself for not being stronger. The rain hitting the wooden bridge, the cool breeze blowing, the Hyuuga heiress knew she would be sick tomorrow. Hinata's sobs were covered by the rain drops. The girl was sure her father would've sent someone from the branch part of their clan for her. Yet there wasn't a single sound, but the rain. A shiver ran up Hinata's spine, the white jacket she wore did nothing to keep her warm.

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
**_  
Naruto Uzumaki sat in the wooden swing outside of the Ninja Academy. Despite how wet he was getting he couldn't shake Sakura's words earlier.

-Flashback-  
The cool sunny day was broken by a shout of, "Come on Naruto! Get real! You've asked me out a thousand times and I always say no! Why don't you grow up and bother some other girl! Your a totally dork and the only reason I tolerate you is because you are my teammate." Sakura's words were cold and something clicked in Naruto's head. Naruto placed on his usually grin. The one that everyone believed, the one that hid his pain.

"Er...Is that a yes?" He asked playing a dumb. A role that was rather easy to slip in after practicing for many years.

Sakura looked at Naruto as if he were dumb. "No Naruto. That wasn't a yes. It was a get the hell out of my face until its time to train or there's a mission." Inner Sakura was watching her, chalk lips in a huge grin as she finally gave Naruto a piece of her mind. Naruto frowned as he watches the pink haired kunoichi walk off leaving him on the bridge.  
-end flashback-

Naruto sighed and pulled out a kunai and threw it aimlessly towards the closes thing...a tree. Naruto got off the swing and decide to head home...the long way.  
Leaving the academy he headed towards the bridge ignoring the fact the he would get wetter. His jacket wasn't soaked to the bone as Hinata's he doesn't know she's on the bridge.

Hinata wiped away the water from her face and sighed. 'I've broken the important rule of being a shinobo. Never show emotion.' Hinata couldn't help, but smile as her thoughts continued.  
'Although, Naruto-kun breaks that rule so often. It shouldn't be a rule.' Hinata's smile disappeared as the sound off thunder reminded the girl she was in the middle of a storm. Hinata's white eyes notice movement coming towards the bridge. Was someone coming to get her?

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Naruto's blue eyes held a gleam in them. One that was usually dangerous for his enemies. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts involving the death of his teammates, which Kyuubi seemed to approve of, when he saw figure standing in the rain. Blue eyes narrowed in confusion as tried to see who it was.  
_  
_Hinata's white eyes met Naruto's narrowed blue through the rain. Hinata froze on the spot, 'N-Naruto-kun? W-What's he doing here?'  
Naruto's blue eyes met Hinata's shy white ones through the dark night. Naruto watch the girl freeze up. 'What's with Hinata-Chan? Why is she in the rain wearing such a tiny jacket?'  
Kit, more of the question, why is it your concern? Leave her alone Kyuubi stated even though it was unwanted...as usual. Naruto promptly told the nine-tailed fox to shut up.

Naruto was stand right in front of the shorter girl; he frowned when the girl quickly averted her glaze to the ground. "Hinata-Chan, What are you doing out here?"  
Hinata was prepared for the questioned, but the explanation left her mind the moment Naruto said 'Hinata-Chan'.  
"I-uhm...well..." Hinata trailed off as she started poking her index fingers together. Naruto looked at the girl's odd habit in annoyance. Did she always have to do that? Hinata blinked; did Naruto-kun just question one of her habits?  
"Hinata-Chan, why are you in the rain?" Hinata like Naruto a lot...and he was protective and supportive of her. He was like that with everyone, Hinata reasoned with herself.  
"I...er...Neji-nii..."  
_  
_

Naruto led Hinata to his house to dry off and warm up. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the Hyuuga girl. If  
Neji-teme had something to do with it...Well Naruto will be paying him a visit, shinobo style of course.  
"Hinata-Chan, we're at my house." Hinata had been quiet letting her crush think, yet the girl wondered that maybe he did return her feelings. Naruto was the abnormal ninja, he always had something new and weird going on. Hinata shivered as the cold air wiped passed her once again.

"N-Naruto-kun t-this i-isnt your apartment." Hinata said looking at the manor in front of her. Naruto had a grin on his face when he turned around.  
"Eh...Hinata-Chan you're the first of the Rookie Nine to actually visit the Uzumaki Manor...hehe" Naruto said a grin on his face despite the rain. Hinata blushed, but she still smiled back.

Hoshi: I have an idea of where this going and I know some of you don't like a NaruHina, but that's not my problem. **_Also this is AU_**. Although there will be bits and piece of stuff from the anime and manga used/mentioned. Chapter two is almost finished, gimme 2 or 3 days. I hate AP homework!


	2. Take me somewhere new

I'm With You

Summary: Life just isn't going right for my favorite shinobi and kunoichi. Both live in two different worlds. The kunoichi comes from on of Konoha's well respect, famous and prestigious families and the shinobi is a nobody hated by his village. At least he seems to be a nobody, with no family. (First Naruto fic) NaruHina

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avril Lavigne's "I'm with You"! There it's said now back off!

Chapter 2: Step One into Naruto's Life

The blond knocked on the door of the house in front of him, giving Hinata a grin. "Just to warn you, granny is a…sarcastic person. So don't listen to everything she says, okay?" Hinata nodded her head wondering how she ended up going to Naruto's house, all those romance novels she like to read started playing on her imagination. _Naruto-kun wouldn't do anything like that anyway…although if he did kiss me…_Hinata's face turned bright red at her own thoughts.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? MOM'S BEEN WORRIED AND…whoa is that a Hyuuga chick?" The tall blonde at the door asked as she pulled the two genins into the entranceway.

"Yukina-neesan, this Hyuuga Hinata and Hinata-chan this Kazame Yukina…the 4th Hokage's little sister." Naruto introduced them before ducking as a kunai was implanted in the wall.

"Brat, it's raining and you're soaked." An older woman with blond hair and sparkling purple eyes stated glaring at Naruto.

"Granny watch where you throw the kunais! You could've put my eye out!" Naruto whined glaring back at the old woman, "Granny this is Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata-chan this is granny…the 4th Hokage's mum."

"N-nice t-to meet you," Hinata said as she bowed her head respectful to the older woman. The blond hair woman scanned Hinata's profile before returning the greeting.

"Kazame Kiko, Hyuuga-san, now a very good question is what are you, the Hyuuga Heiress, doing with my knuckle-headed grandson?" Hinata turned red as she caught Kiko's meaning, while Naruto tilted his head in the innocent way that made Hinata avoid looking for fear of 'awing' at the look.

"Their both soaked too okaasan." Yukina said before turning towards the genins, "Naruto's got a girlfriend! Naruto's got a girlfriend! She's ultra cute!!" Yukina teased the two, as Naruto looked away a blush on his face, while Hinata looked like the twin of a tomato.

"Yukina-neesan do you have something Hinata-chan can wear since her clothes are wet?" Naruto asked the taller blond woman while avoiding Hinata's glaze. Hinata's face became its normal color again as the topic quickly changed to her wet clothes.

"I don't know she's really small all my clothes might be too big. Your clothes should be closer to her size though Naruto." Yukina said with a thoughtful look before grinning again. "Besides I'm sure Hinata-san would love to wear her boyfriend's clothes, right Hinata-san?"

Hinata turned a deeper shade of red before poking her index fingers together not saying anything. "Yukina that's enough set up your room for Hyuuga-san. She'll be sleeping in there for the night…unless you want to go home Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata looked down, "I'd like to stay here tonight Kazame-san." She replied quietly. Naruto grinned only to be hit on the head, "OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Hinata smiled softly at seeing Naruto being loud, "I saw that look you gave her you stupid pervert! I told mother that you should stop hanging around all those dirty old men but she didn't listen!" Yukina exclaimed only to blank as she realized that Hinata was being led to the bathroom to change.

"Yukina-neesan I'm starving so I-" Naruto was cut off by Yukina. "Not until you're out of the wet clothes so scram now!!"

Before he could protest Naruto hit the door to his bedroom glaring at it. "Damn aunts, damn door…damn wet clothes…DAMN EVERYTHING!"

**-Hour Later-**

Hinata at the table a cup of beef ramen in front of her, "Thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded as he continued to eat his third cup of ramen.

"Your welcome!" Naruto said as he started to fix his fourth cup of ramen. The door to the kitchen slid open to reveal Yukina in her night clothes yawning and looking at the two ninjas.

"Naruto you glutton finish that cup of ramen and go to bed! Hinata-san when you finish come to bed have the idiot show you were my room is." Naruto glared at Yukina but looked at Hinata to find her looking at him innocently before looking away blushing.

"Nee…Hinata-chan your weird." Naruto commented before finishing his cup ramen. Hinata didn't say anything as she looked at her empty cup.

-Next Morning-

The shouts of Naruto and Yukina woke up the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata rose out of bed rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleep before opening the door to Yukina's room. Naruto stood in his night clothes with his sleeping cap on and Yukina had her own cap on both were glaring at each other blocking the doorway to a room.

"Ano...what's going on?" Hinata asked quietly only to blush as Naruto stared at her with wide blue eyes. Hinata looked down only to turn a deeper shade of red as she realized why he was staring at her, Hinata had on one of Naruto's button up pajama shirts that went to her thighs and a pair of black shorts, "Naruto-kun?" Yukina looked at Naruto before sighing and forcing the boy into the bathroom.

"Be dressed before breakfast or else." Yukina told the blond boy before grabbing Hinata and dragging her off.

Hinata sighed as she placed her headband around her neck. Within the last hour Hinata was convinced that the people that Naruto lived with were about as mental/free spirited as him, only with some restraint.

"Ready Hina-chan?" Yukina called out coming into view in the mirror.

"Yes, Yukina-chan," Hinata replied _I'll never understand the complete workings of Yukina-chan or Naruto-kun's mind._ Hinata sighed as she knew her father wouldn't care if she had dropped off the face of the planet.

"Nee, Hina-chan your gonna get frown lines before your 14!" Yukina told Hinata as she adjusted a strand of blond hair. "You also need a tan, look at your skin your so pale compared to that idiot of a nephew of mine." Hinata frown and looked at Yukina before she smiled it all made sense now at least half of it did.

_Naruto-kun's father was the fourth Hokage…it was so obvious!_ Hinata thought silently as Yukina led her down the halls to the dining room. _The hair and eye color, if I'd paid more attention so are his teachers…they all link back to the 4__th__ Hokage! Why didn't anyone notice before now?_

"GRANNY I HAVE TO GO TRAIN SO I CAN BE HOKAGE! NOT BABY'ED BY YOU!" Naruto shouted at the old woman as Yukina and Hinata entered the room. _Of course Naruto-kun's so loud and he's supposed to be dead last so of course no one would make the connection! _Hinata thought before bowing at Kiko, "Good morning Kazame-san, Naruto-kun."

"Good Morning Hyuuga-san," Kiko replied before sipping her tea calmly.

"Mornin' Hinata-chan," Naruto said stirring his cupped ramen despite the glares that Kiko and Yukina gave him at the sight of the damned ramen cup. Hinata smiled and sat next to Naruto eating the breakfast that was prepared for them.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Twenty minutes later both Hinata and Naruto were seen running down the streets of Konoha towards their training areas. "We're late to training!" Naruto shouted, the people of Konoha happen to value their lives as the moved out of both of the shinobis way.

Hinata started to slow down as they reached the forest where her team was waiting for her. "Hinata-chan wanna get ramen with me after training?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Yes." Hinata stuttered out before turning red. "I-I'll see you later Naruto-kun." Hinata said before running into the clearing where her team stood. Naruto watched smirking before he remembered his own training session and took off running.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled at Naruto as she hit the blond on the head. Naruto rubbed his head but didn't bother to whine or say anything to Sakura if anything he walked in the opposite direction of where she stood.

Sakura glared at Naruto and was about to hit the blond again out of sheer anger when Sasuke cut in, "Leave him alone Sakura if he doesn't wish to speak to you don't force him."

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said as he sat on the railing of the bridge a distant look on his face. _Why did I ever like Sakura to begin with? She's loud, rude and a total stalker of Sasuke, unlike Hinata-chan…Hinata's really quiet, nice and she doesn't like Sasuke…_

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted at him before aiming a punch at his face. Without much thought Naruto had caught Sakura wrist and squeezed it, the distant look disappeared becoming one of annoyance.

"Don't attempt that again Sakura while I'm not paying attention otherwise you'll end up hurt." Naruto told her as he let go of her bruised wrist. Sakura looked at him and frowned before rubbing her wrist and going to Sasuke with tears in her eyes.

"I told you to stop bothering him." Sasuke said messing with a shuriken.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Morning Hinata!" Kiba said as she ran into the clearing.

"Good Morning Hinata." Shino said quietly. Kurenai looked at Hinata from top to bottom before smiling at her only female pupil.

"Good Morning everyone," Hinata replied smiling slightly. Akamaru barked at Hinata's scent as she held him picked him and patted him.

"Hinata have you been around Naruto today?" Kiba asked as he walked over to the kunoichi taking his dog and placing him on top of his head. Hinata's face turned the brightest shade of red as she nodded shyly.

"Is that where you went last night?" Shino asked suddenly.

Hinata looked up, "W-what do you mean?"

"Late night visits from Hyuugas aren't a normal thing." Kurenai replied her eyes trained on Hinata.

"Did that idiot do something to you Hinata-chan? I swear I'll kick his ass if he did!" Kiba asked, Hinata looked at her teammates and sensei.

"He, we…nothing happened! I was caught in rain and Naruto took me to his place to stay for the night! He offered to take me back home, but I really didn't want to see father so I stayed there!" Hinata explained quietly.

"He's scents all over your body though!" Kiba exclaimed.

Hinata turned red as she figured out why he's scent was on her, "He lent me his clothes to wear while mine dried."

Shino looked at Hinata before looking at Kiba, "Leave her be for now Kiba, we can discuss this after training…Right Kurenai-sensei?" The female jounin nodded her head.

"Hinata you turned red when Shino mention after training…any reason why?" Kurenai asked.

"I…um…Naruto-kun…he…" Hinata stumbled trying to find the right words.

"Spit it out already." Kiba snapped looking at Hinata.

"Naruto-kun asked me out!" Kurenai's eyes widened while Kiba looked like he had been hit by a truck, Shino was…well the ever calm one. Hinata however fainted after she told her team.

"Shino," Kiba said quietly, "We have to…"

"I'm aware of that Kiba." Kurenai raised an eye brow at both males but neither went to explain to their sensei.

-----------------------------------------

Hoshi: I'm working on the idea of the fourth Hokage being Naruto's father (obviously), so I'm just adding that to the Naruto time line. However Naruto was not raised by Kiko and Yukina until after he entered the academy when he found out. Its still AU I'm just working out other plot conflicts that are starting to appear…I have to start writing these things out like Sil-neesan.

Hinata: Please review Hoshi-chan's story she worked really hard on it!

Naruto: (pops up behind Hinata) YEAH SHE DID BELIEVE IT! (Hinata turns red and faints)

Hoshi: NARUTO YOU IDIOT! (Kicks Naruto in his head, Naruto's knocked out and lands next Hinata)


	3. I Don't know who you are

I'm With You

Summary: Life just isn't going right for my favorite shinobi and kunoichi. Both live in two different worlds. The kunoichi comes from on of Konoha's well respect, famous and prestigious families and the shinobi is a nobody hated by his village. At least he seems to be a nobody, with no family. (First Naruto fic) NaruHina

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto there it's said now back off!

Chapter 3: Eh…Is it an official date Naruto-kun?

Training for team 7 started late as usual and ended at lunch much to Sasuke's displeasure. "Hey Sasuke-kun want to get something to eat with me?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke gave her the 'are-you-really-retarded' look, "No."

"Eh, Naruto before you leave I need to ask you something." Kakashi said his favorite orange book in hand. 

Sasuke froze upon hearing that was the dobe going to get special training like him? Sakura stopped and looked between Kakashi and Naruto. "What do you need to ask Naruto, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Nothing important Sakura, you and Sasuke should go home to get lunch." Kakashi replied coolly as his visible eye continued to read the text in the book.

"If it's not important then why not ask in front of us?" Sasuke asked his hands in his pocket as he tried to look as though he didn't care.

"Why don't you mind your business Sasuke?" Naruto snapped glaring at him and Sakura.

"Come on Sasuke-kun," Sakura said grabbing Sasuke's arm pulling him from the clearing only to stop a few feet away.

"I want to know what Kakashi-sensei need's to ask that idiot." Sakura told Sasuke, the Uchiha nodded and both started to spy on their sensei and teammate.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Yo, Hinata are you sure you're going on a date with that idiot?" Kiba asked out of no where, the kunai in his hand landing a few feet from Hinata's hand.

Hinata stood up, pulling out the last of her kunais, "He asked me right before I came here…" Hinata replied as she threw the kunais at Shino and Kiba. Kurenai frowned before calling out, "Enough, its lunch time so training is over and you have no missions for today."

"What about you Kurenai-sensei?" Shino asked as he watched his sensei through his black glasses.

The red eye woman smiled at her team, "I have a rather important mission from the Hokage so I will be gone for the next few days." Shino started conversing with a bug, Kiba and Akamaru started to sniff the ground…both of the kunoichis were confused at Akamaru and Kiba.

"Um…Shino-kun, Kiba-kun what are you doing?" Hinata asked. Her teammates always acted weird, but this was just _too_ much.

"Looking for Naruto-san…it's for a nice little chat." Shino told Hinata. The Hyuuga Heiress blushed knowing her teammates weren't looking for a talk with the blond haired boy. Kurenai smiled at her three students and started to leave the grounds only stopping for a quick glance over her shoulder.

"Hinata would like her date with Uzumaki-san so please don't hurt him to bad." The jounin disappeared by leaping into the trees heading to the Hokage tower.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Well Naruto, how far has the training gotten?" Kakashi asked his blond haired student. Naruto place both hands behind his head and looked towards the sky thinking.

"Good I guess…pervy-sage keeps talking about some stupid new technique." Naruto then tilted his head and looked at his sensei through squinted eyes.

"Didja need something Kakashi-sensei?" The silver haired jounin smiled underneath his mask.

"I'd move if I were you Naruto." The blond barely blanked before he was tackled to the ground. Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke annoying his attacker.

"EH DOG-BOY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto yelled at Kiba as he jumped out of the trees.

Kiba rolled his eyes and before Naruto could yell at him, Naruto found himself pinned to the ground. Shino and Kiba stood over him, however, before any damage could be done Kakashi stepped up.

"Shino, Kiba what a pleasant surprise…what can we do for you?" Kakashi said lazily as he stood behind Kiba. Akamaru started to whine softly…

"Kakashi-sensei, we've merrily came to have a 'pleasant' chat with Naruto. Mostly concerning Hinata and their date…" Shino said quietly so only the four of them could hear him. "Uchiha and Haruno are watching so try not to be loud." Shino warned them or more so Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow, "A date Naruto? Is that why you've been ignoring Sakura today?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way, "She made it clear yesterday and now I'm just moving on. Besides Hinata is better than Sakura…"

"How so?" Kakashi asked watching as the blond stared at the clouds in a way similar to the way that of Shikamaru.

"Hinata can cook really really good, Hinata trains really hard and she's a really awesome powerful kunoichi…she mention once that she wanted to be a medic-nin so that she can help all her friends. Sakura only trains with Sasuke around, not even that she's busy staring him, Sakura seems to only get herself in the way doing missions…even in the Chunin Exams she wasn't much help." Naruto paused and sighed softly, "Sakura hates me because everyone else does, Hinata is my friend and she likes me…Hinata is the kinda girl you won't find in this village that often."

Shino didn't say anything as he kneeled down and started to remove the kunais. "What are you doing Shino?" Kiba asked.

"Uzumaki, if Hinata isn't happy, do know you won't get off very well if it's your fault." Shino told the blonde ninja that sat up and blinked confusedly. "Explain Kiba."

Kiba frowned and pet Akamaru before sitting down cross-legged on the grass. "Honestly Naruto, we came to beat the hell out of you…and force you to tell us whether or not you were playing Hinata."

Naruto's blue eyes went wide in shock, "B-but its Hinata! You can't really help but love her…" The blond then sat cross legged and looked serious, "If you're worried I'll hurt Nata-chan then don't worry I won't at least not intentional, wow all this serious stuff."

Kakashi shook his head at his pupil he stood above the two seated genin. "The Chunin Exams…how could Hinata have possible helped you then?" The silver haired jounin was curious; Sakura had a huge dislike of Naruto only because she doesn't want to stand out much around Sasuke. Hinata Hyuuga seemed to have a thing about being around Naruto. The Hyuuga was especially nice to the blond during the Chunin Exam despite he was suppose to be considered a rival. From what the jounin heard from the first exam proctors, the Hyuuga even risked being thrown out to show Naruto her answers.

Shino and Kiba looked at the blond waiting for his answer, "During the preliminaries she gave him omint that she personally made for his wounds." Shino said quietly.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Yeah that stuffed worked really good, I should ask Nata-chan to make more for me."

"What about the rest of the Exam? I know Hinata was worried about how bad you'd beat Neji."

"We should get going we can walk on our way to the Ramen Stand." Kakashi said as his visible eye trailed were his two other students were moving, obviously to hear what they were saying.

/-/-/-/-/-/

"What are they…?" Sakura trailed off as Kiba came out of no where determined to attack Naruto. "What did the idiot do to piss off Kiba and Shino?" Sasuke didn't answer her question. The prodigy in question was trying to catch what they were saying via lip reading.

Problem was…he could only see Kiba's lips from his position and Naruto obviously didn't want to be loud and yell for all of Konoha that day.

Hinata walked nervously towards the Ramen stand and couldn't help but pass the hiding spot of my-not-so-favorite ninjas. "H-hello Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, a-are y-you spying on someone?" Sakura turned around and looked at the normally quiet girl.

"We're watching-"Sakura started to say, but was stopped by the elbow in the side by Sasuke.

"No, don't you have training?" Sasuke replied, turning his attention back to the ninjas in the clearing…problem was, they were already gone. "Damn it!"

---------- ------ ----- ----

Hoshi: erm…here's a quick update…next chapter will be arriving in a few weeks…to much college work! (bangs head) Problems with the chapter tell 'em to your muse cuz I'm not listening…

Hinata: B-before you go Hoshi-san would like a couple of reviews…please…


	4. But I'm with you

I'm With You

Summary: Life just isn't going right for my favorite shinobi and kunoichi. Both live in two different worlds. The kunoichi comes from on of Konoha's well respect, famous and prestigious families and the shinobi is a nobody hated by his village. At least he seems to be a nobody, with no family. (First Naruto fic) NaruHina

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto there it's said now back off!

Chapter 4: Its a ramen date! (GO NARUTO-KUN) and other chaotic stuff.

* * *

Recap: _Hinata walked nervously towards the Ramen stand and couldn't help but pass the hiding spot of my-not-so-favorite ninjas. "H-hello Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, a-are y-you spying on someone?" Sakura turned around and looked at the normally quiet girl._

_"We're watching-"Sakura started to say, but was stopped by the elbow in the side by Sasuke._

_"No, don't you have training?" Sasuke replied, turning his attention back to the ninjas in the clearing…problem was, they were already gone. "Damn it!"_

* * *

Hinata had reached the ramen stand and looked around only to see a certain blond talking to the ramen girl. The blue haired girl sighed depressed thinking that it may have been just a friendly lunch and nothing more.

"Thanks Ayame-chan!" Naruto said. Hinata fought the urge to become apart of the wall, instead she settled for poking her fingers together.

"H-hello Naruto-kun."

"Hey Hinata-chan! What kind of ramen do you want?" Naruto due to years of cold stares was immune to the glares being shot at his back from Ayame and another kuniochi.

"A-ano meso Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded, "You heard old man! I want the special!" The same kuniochi watching Naruto allowed her eye to twitch. _I will teach that brat how to treat a woman on a date! Ramen stands aren't it either! Where's the flowers and pulling of chairs? Naruto is so getting beat down. _

/-/-/-/-/

"Ah...Yukina-san didn't think I'd see you in here." A silver haired jounin stated reading that orange book of his. The blond that had been watching her nephew on his first date turned around her finger twitching.

"Kakashi-san I didn't think you frequented places like this..." Was the neutral reply.

The silver haired jounin shrugged taking a seat across from the blond. "It seems we have come here for the same reason then."

"If your avoiding Gai, I'm not helping." Kakashi couldn't help but sweat drop at the woman's response.

"Actually its to make sure Naruto doesn't end up being killed by one of Hinata's teammates."

The blond waved her hand dismissivally, "I still won't help with Gai if he shows up."

"Hmm..."

/-/-/-/-/ Team Gai's Training Grounds /-/-/-/-/

"Neji-kun what's wrong?" Tenten asked. The Hyuuga prodgy glared at Rock Lee, the two had been practicing for the past hour and Neji was obviously not trying at all because he was distracted.

"Gai-sensei are you alright?" Lee asked after Gai sneezed the second time.

"Of course Lee! The flames of youth has burned on..." Tenten had a sweatdrop at her sensei's continuing speech on the 'flames of youth'. Neji had tuned his teacher and other teammate out. Deciding to do something very un-Neji-ish he turned to the group.

"Perhaps we should refuel our burning flames of youth with ramen?" Tenten looked at Neji as if he had just betrayed her to the snake sannin. Neji was mental preparing to bang his head against a wall later for even mention flames of youth. Lee looked Neji in awe, well Gai struck the nice guy-pose with anime tears.

"Oh Neji-san I know it wasn't long before the flames of youth came to you!!" Gai attempted to hug his student only to have Neji side step.

Neji shook his head, he needed to get to that ramen stand...he had to make sure Uzamaki Naruto wasn't killed by the other branch members on his uncle's orders. Hinata would never forgive him for that...though he doubted she'd actually pull an Itachi Uchiha move on the clan...but to keep peace really.

/-/-/-/-/ Ramen Stand: Lunch Date Interruption /-/-/-/-/

Hinata could say it was a nice date Naruto talked to her alot and often let her get more than one or two sentences in edgewise. The blond had questioned about her home life since his victory over Neji. Hinata had honestly tried to aviod mentioning how her father thought she was still weak, but Naruto's idea of training with his aunt to improve her ninjutsu skills have gave her an idea.

"You can't really be a good ninja if your not rounded in all three main areas especially taijutsu and ninjutsu." Naruto told Hinata. "Really to beat the Hyuuga style know a good Earth or Wind jutsu and its practically nothing. Though I do want to see Neji-teme's Kaitan against Sasuke-teme's fireball jutsu."

Hinata nodded not sure what to say...though she want to know what Naruto meant about Earth and Wind jutsus being an easy way to defeat the Hyuuga style.

"What was that teme?" A calm voice asked from behind him. Naruto let his eyebrow twitch, the one time he has a date and that bastard had to show up.

An idea popped up in the blond's head, "I heard Itachi was at the pocky stand across town looking for you." Sasuke's eye narrowed.

**Ataksuki Layer: Uchiha Itachi sneezed while reaching for his pocky stick. "Foolish brother nearly ruined my pocky sticks again."**

"How would you know?"

"Cuz I'm hiding so he doesn't kidnap me?" Naruto inwardly smirked, while Hinata watched confused. Sasuke seemed to buy it, it didn't help that Sakura was cheering at how powerful he was.

"Hn, stupid dobe." With that Uchiha Sasuke left the Ramen stand with his fangirls in tow looking for his ever-cooler and more powerful (not to mention hot) brother.

Hinata blinked, "A-ano...Naruto-kun?"

Naruto, however, was to busy laughing at Sasuke. "Hina-chan that guy's an idiot!" Hinata sat quietly wondering what Naruto was going on about.

"Ano...who's Itachi?"

Naruto clutched his side and struggled to keep from laughing, it didn't help that Kyuubi was actually laughing as well. "Itachi...heheh...is...the g-guy S-sasuke-t-teme i-is all emo...heheheh...over." Naruto started to snigger harder as he realized how stupid Sasuke was, really if Itachi was there wouldn't Anbu be all over him? "Of course Itachi kicks his ass more than i do." Hinata giggled a little, Naruto was such a wierdo sometimes.

/-/-/-/-/

"Did you even teach the brat that its rude to interrupt people's dates?" Yukina asked, Kakashi, who was reading...as usual.

"It's not my job."

"You should make it your job since you favor that brat already."

"I don't have favorites."

"Leaving Naruto tied to a stump after survivial training isn't showing how you dislike him?"

"Practice to escape unwanted situations."

"Yeah right...I'm not helping now that Gai is here."

"Hmmm...?" Kakashi's visible eye looked up to see Gai in all of his eye-sore green spandex glory followed by his illegitemate son Rock Lee and their teammates.

"KAKASHI MY ENTERAL RIVAL! I DIDN'T NOT YOU WOULD BE HERE."

"Hello Gai." _Yukina jinxed me, _Kakashi thought, _isn't his yelling disturbing the peace or something?_

Gai started with the cool, "hip-ness" of his self-declared rival speech. Neji wished he had skipped training to aviod his oddball sensei, Tenten wanted to throw something sharp and pointy at Gai for being so loud.

"Hello Gai-san." Came the dry tone of Yukina.

Konoha's Green Beast turned around and bowed towards Yukina, "I apologize Yukina-hime! I didn't realize you were behind Kakashi-san, please let me treat you to a bowl of this decidely good ramen to make up for it."

Yukina wondered why she bothered to spy on Naruto, he attracts wierdos. "A-ano that's okay Kakashi already bought me offered." Kakashi didn't know whether he liked the fact that he was used as an excuse to not go on a date with Gai...but it didn't matter.

Gai's demeanor changed to that of a guy-on-a-mission, and not the ninja type mission. "KAKASHI I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RAMEN EATING CONTEST!."

Naruto and Hinata, both disturbed at the loudness of Gai turned around blinking. "The hell?" Naruto questioned, the blond wondered about the sanity of Konoha's Green Beast.

"Do you wanna watch the contest Hina-chan or do you wanna leave?" Naruto was trying to be a good date...thing is he had no experience.

TBC...

* * *

Preview: "YOU IDIOTS! A RAMEN EATING CONTEST AND YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE THE JOUNIN AROUND HERE!" Yukina yelled at Gai and Kakashi. "If you think I'm taking you to the hospital or to see Tsunade-sama your very very mistaken."

"Hehe...hand over my cash Lee." Kiba said. Naruto and Hinata shook their heads. Idiots indeed.

* * *

Hoshi: Woot this chapter is done...I couldn't help the crappy humor. Imagine it though Itachi is about to eat a perfectly good strawberry pocky stick when he suddenly sneeze because Sasuke is having one of his 'avenger' moments. Ahh yes so funny. I'll be out of town most of next week college tour paid for by my school so I doubt I'll have internet access until I get back home, but please review. **(See I do like you ppl, I didn't even bother to do my English 112 classwork and instead wrote this chapter.)**


End file.
